First Date
by author musiman
Summary: Kencan pertama membuat Karin frustasi. Dibantu Yuzu, dia berdandan menjadi gadis yang anggun. Apa kencan pertama Karin akan berjalan dengan baik? HitsuKarin. AU, OOC. R&R?


Saya datang ke fandom Bleach sambil mengibarkan spanduk bertuliskan 'HitsuKarin 4ever!'. -plak-

Yap, ini fic pertama saya di fandom Bleach. Di sini, Karin dan Yuzu udah kelas tiga SMA, jadi ya udah cukup umur. :D Enjoy…

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : AU, OOC

**FIRST DATE**

Karin menenggelamkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin ke bantal. Dia tak menghiraukan suara Yuzu yang terus memanggilnya dari balik pintu, memintanya untuk makan siang.

"Karin-chan, ayah dan kakak sudah menunggu lo," kata Yuzu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu. Karin tetap diam, tak mau menanggapinya, bahkan menoleh ke arah pintu saja dia enggan.

Yuzu tak habis pikir, apa yang membuat saudara kembarnya itu tak mau membukakan pintu untuknya? Padahal kamar itu kamar mereka berdua, Yuzu berhak masuk ke kamar itu. Apa yang terjadi pada Karin? Yah, meskipun Karin tidak begitu ramah, tapi setidaknya dia tak pernah keberatan Yuzu menjadi teman satu kamarnya. Namun, mengapa sekarang Karin tak mau membukakan pintu untuk Yuzu?

Yuzu terdiam, mengingat-ingat apa yang dia lakukan sehingga dapat melukai perasaan Karin. Hmm… tak ada. Dia tak pernah berlaku tidak sopan pada saudara kembarnya. Bahkan, kalau pun dia berlaku sedikit tidak sopan, Karin tak akan marah. Karin bukan tipe melankolis yang sedikit-sedikit menangis.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Karin-chan?"

Atau jangan-jangan, Karin sedang tidur?

"Karin-chan, kau tidur?" tanya Yuzu sedikit khawatir. Tak biasanya saudara kembar-tak-identik-nya ini tidur siang. Karin lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di lapangan sepak bola.

"Karin-chan, kalau kau tidak tidur, tolong bukakan pintunya," kata Yuzu dengan suara selembut mungkin.

Terdengar suara derap kaki dari dalam kamar. Pastilah itu Karin. Yuzu menghela nafas lega, dia telah berhasil membujuk Karin.

Kunci yang terbuka menimbulkan suara 'klik' pelan, gagang pintu diputar, dan pintu pun terbuka. Karin, dengan rambut hitam warisan dari sang ayah yang berantakan, serta wajah ditekuk. Jujur saja, meski pun Karin jarang tersenyum, tapi Yuzu merasa cemberutnya Karin kali ini menandakan bahwa dia sedang bermasalah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Karin-chan?" tanya Yuzu hati-hati.

"Ya," kata Karin, tapi jawaban Karin dan keadaan tidak sinkron.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Yuzu yang tak bisa percaya begitu saja apa yang dikatakan Karin barusan.

"Tidak," kata Karin singkat, sepertinya ingin Yuzu segera menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Tapi kau kelihatan–"

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja!" kata Karin emosi. Yuzu tersentak kaget, baru kali ini dia melihat saudara kembarnya membentak dia. Air mata mulai mengumpul di pelupuk mata cewek berambut jingga itu, siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Ah, ma– maaf," kata Karin, dia menepuk dahinya frustasi. "Masuklah."

Yuzu mengerutkan kening, tak biasanya Karin bersikap seperti ini. Dia seperti… bingung, frustasi.

Karin duduk di tepi kasurnya, Yuzu tanpa dikomando pun duduk di sebelah saudaranya. Yuzu tak berbicara, membiarkan Karin yang memulai pembicaraan.

Karin menghela nafas panjang. "Aku… aku harus jujur."

Alis Yuzu berkerut tanda dia tak mengerti. Ternyata memang benar, ada yang disembunyikan Karin, tapi apa?

"Aku… pacaran sama Toushiro."

Kalau Yuzu sedang minum, dia pasti tersedak.

"APA?"

Karin menunduk dengan pipi bersemburat merah. Yuzu menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, tak percaya, dan sedikit rona senang. Saudara kembarnya, punya pacar! Dan, astaga, Toushiro Hitsugaya yang itu? Well, mungkin dia memang sedikit lebih pendek dari cowok-cowok yang lain, tapi banyak kan cewek yang mengincarnya? Yuzu sampai bingung perasaan mana yang lebih dominan, senang, atau kaget.

"Karin-chan…" kata Yuzu yang sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Rasanya kata-kata yang dia pelajari selama tujuh belas tahun lari satu per satu. "Toushiro… kau… sejak kapan?"

Karin mendongak dengan muka bersemburat merah yang tak seperti biasanya. Dia berusaha agar tetap mempertahankan ekspersi cool-nya, tapi Yuzu tahu, itu sia-sia saja. Cewek, kalau sudah ngomongin soal yang sensitif seperti ini, mana bisa tetap berwajah cuek. "Seminggu yang lalu."

Yuzu terkesiap. "Kenapa baru ngomong sekarang sih?" protesnya. Jelas dia kesal, dia saudara kembarnya, dan Karin menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu darinya?

"Jelas aku malu lah ngomong ke kamu secara terang-terangan!" kata Karin kesal. "Kalau aja sekarang aku nggak lagi bingung, aku pasti nggak akan ngomong ke kamu."

Yuzu mengernyit, masalah? Masalah apa? Yuzu pikir, Karin menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar hanya untuk mengakui hubungannya dengan Toushiro, ternyata ada yang lain.

"Masalah apa, Karin-chan?" tanya Yuzu, dipandanginya gadis berambut hitam di depannya dengan khawatir.

Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya bimbang, bingung akan mengatakannya atau tidak. "Toushiro ngajak kencan…"

Yuzu berdiri dari duduknya, menutup mulut dengan tangannya. "Karin-chan!" katanya gembira, semburat merah muncul di pipinya yang putih. "Jangan ditolak!"

Karin merona lagi, dia tak menyangka reaksi Yuzu akan sebagus itu. "Tapi..,"

Yuzu mengernyit tak mengerti, kenapa Karin memandang kencan pertamanya sebagai suatu masalah? Kalau Yuzu di posisi Karin, pasti dia akan senang sekali.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Yuzu heran.

"Aku bingung mau pakai baju apa." Karin menjawab polos, sambil menunduk malu.

Yuzu terbelalak. Ah! Tentu saja! Dia lupa kalau saudara kembarnya ini kelewat tomboy!

"Aku bisa membantumu kok!" Yuzu berkata tanpa ragu. Senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Matanya berbinar-binar, jelas sekali membantu Karin adalah suatu pekerjaan yang amat menyenangkan baginya.

Karin tersenyum, "Mohon bantuannya."

* * *

"Aku di luar."

Suara Toushiro dari handphone bergema di telinga Karin. Karin melihat ke jendela, dan benar. Toushiro berdiri di sebelah mobil hitamnya.

Karin menghela nafas. Yuzu yang berdiri di sebelahnya pun berpikiran sama. Cewek berambut jingga itu melengkungkan senyumnya, meyakinkan sekaligus memberi semangat pada Karin.

"Rileks saja, oke?" katanya sambil menepuk pundak Karin. "Semoga berhasil!"

Karin tersenyum, terharu dengan perhatian Yuzu, namun betapa pun terharunya dia, air mata tetap pada bendungannya.

"Arigatou," katanya. Dia melangkah keluar kamar, mengendap-ngendap agar bertatap muka dengan ayah mau pun kakaknya. Karin sudah meminta Yuzu agar mengatakan pada mereka bahwa dia pergi ke rumah temannya yang tidak dikenal Yuzu. Tentu saja semua itu hanyalah kebohongan.

Karin membuka kenop pintu dan mendapati Toushiro berdiri dengan gayanya yang biasa, cool. Apalagi dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam, makin membuat Karin gugup.

"Eng…" Karin berusaha tidak mengadakan kontak mata dengan Toushiro. "Hai."

Karin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal canggung, mendapati rambutnya telah berubah menjadi sedikit ikal, lembut. Ah, ya, Yuzu telah me-make over-nya habis-habisan. Dan inilah hasilnya, Karin versi feminin. Gaun pink pucat, rambut sedikit ikal nan halus, lip gloss pink pucat, dan sepatu hak tinggi.

Toushiro memandang Karin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna pink pucat. Ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah, cuek, tapi Karin sempat mencuri-pandang dan mendapati muka Toushiro merona.

"Masuk," kata Toushiro lebih mendekati perintah. Karin tak memprotes, memang begitulah Toushiro, bahkan kepada kekasihnya pun dia tetap ketus. Jaga image seperti biasa.

Karin berjalan menuju mobil dengan susah payah. Dia tak terbiasa dengan sepatu hak tinggi. Karin membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di joknya yang berwarna hitam. Air conditioner langsung menyambutnya, membuat bulu roma cewek Kurosaki itu berdiri. Jelas saja dia kedinginan, gaun minim itu membuat Karin merindukan sweater-nya.

Toushiro menyalakan mesin mobil dalam diam. Karin hanya memandang lurus ke depan, merasakan bahwa mobil perlahan-lahan melaju.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Karin sambil terus memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kau tak keberatan kalau kita ke Gusteau's?" tanya Toushiro sambil terus menyetir.

"Tidak," jawab Karin tanpa mengetahui apa itu Gusteau's.

Mobil terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun Karin sama sekali tidak memprotes, dia suka dengan kecepatan itu, dia tak keberatan.

Mobil hitam metallic Toushiro berbelok ke sebuah bangunan –yang Karin yakin itu adalah restoran elit– dengan papan besar bertuliskan Gusteau's tepat di atas pintu masuk. Toushiro memarkir mobil dan mematikan mesin, kemudian keluar dari mobil dalam diam. Karin tak perlu diperintah untuk keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti Toushiro ke pintu masuk.

Mereka disambut AC lagi begitu masuk ke restoran. Tak hanya AC, musik-musik klasik mengalun indah. Orang-orang di sana makan dengan anggun, pakaian-pakaian mereka memberitahu Karin bahwa mereka adalah orang dengan uang yang tidak sedikit. Karin jadi merasa bahwa dia tak seharusnya di sana.

Toushiro menemukan sebuah meja kosong di sebelah jendela dan duduk di kursinya. Karin hanya mengikuti, duduk di depan Toushiro.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Toushiro singkat ketika mata onyx Karin menjelajahi restoran mewah itu.

"Samakan saja denganmu," kata Karin yang baru pertama kali ke restoran itu. Dia merasa tak nyaman, merasa… asing.

Karin tak memperhatikan ketika Toushiro memesankan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka. Bahkan Karin tak bisa mengingat apa yang dipesan cowok berambut perak itu.

Mereka harus menunggu lima belas menit sampai pesanan mereka datang. Karin mengamati hidangan di depannya. Seperti daging ayam disiram saus keemasan yang tak dikenalnya. Aromanya sama sekali berbeda dengan masakan Jepang yang sudah biasa menyapa lidahnya. Karin terlambat menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada di restoran Perancis.

Karin menghela nafas sebelum mengambil garpu dan pisau. Dia mengiris daging itu perlahan, mencoba meniru orang-orang di sekitarnya yang anggun. Ugh, bahkan porsinya kurang dari seperempat porsi makan Karin. Apa dia bisa kenyang?

Karin menyuapkan potongan daging pertama ke mulutnya, agak kesulitan juga karena lip gloss yang menempel di bibirnya. Dia mengunyah perlahan, mencecap rasanya. Karin tak dapat membohongi diri sendiri, dia sama sekali tak menikmatinya. Rasanya dia memilih tak makan malam ini daripada harus memakan makanan itu lebih dari ini.

Toushiro yang baru saja mengunyah potongan pertama terlihat biasa saja, mungkin dia sudah terbiasa dengan makanan elit. Tiba-tiba Karin jadi merasa malu.

"Kau tak suka makanannya?" tanya cowok di depan Karin yang masih memegang pisau dan garpunya. Karin tersentak, kenapa Toushiro menanyakan itu seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran Karin?

"Eh…" kata Karin kebingungan. Apa dia harus jujur, apa dia harus berbohong? "Ti– tidak, aku suka."

Toushiro menghela nafas panjang, kemudian meletakkan pisau dan garpunya. "Aku tak suka makanan ini, bisa kau habiskan bagianku?"

Karin terbelalak, hampir saja dia terjungkal.

"K– kau… tidak suka?" tanya Karin tak percaya dengan mata berkedut. Jelas sekali terkejut, setelah dia mencoba berbohong untuk menyenangkan hati Toushiro, cowok bermata hijau gelap itu malah secara terang-terangan mengakui dia tidak suka makanannya?

"Iya, bukannya kau seharusnya seharusnya senang?" kata Toushiro sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak," kata Karin. Senyumnya mengembang, kini dia berani menatap mata hijau Toushiro. "Karena bersamaan dengan pengakuanmu, nasib kedua potong daging ini harus berakhir di tempat sampah."

"Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kita makan di sini?" tanya Toushiro dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Karin dengan senyum lebarnya.

Karin sama sekali tidak protes bila kencan pertamanya dengan Toushiro harus berlangsung di kedai ramen di pinggir jalan yang sederhana. Dia seribu kali lebih menikmari kencannya di sini daripada di Gasteau's. Jelas saja, ramen yang dihidangkan di kedai itu seribu kali lebih nikmat di lidah Karin dibandingkan sepotong daging dengan saus berwarna emas.

Bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di kedai ramen? Jawabannya sederhana, Karin akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur. Dia melepas semua kebohongan, dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia risih dengan gaun dan sepatu hak tinggi, dia tak suka rambut setengah ikal nan lembut yang sama sekali tak mencerminkan dirinya, dia tak suka lip gloss yang membuat bibirnya gatal, dia tak suka restoran Perancis mau pun hidangannya, dan dia ingin ke kedai ramen dengan pakaian casual.

Maka, mereka pergi ke mall dan membeli empat potong pakaian. Mereka mengganti pakaian resmi mereka dengan pakaian tersebut, kemudian melaju menuju kedai ramen. Beruntungnya, kedai ramen itu kosong, jadi mereka dapat menikmati ramen berdua tanpa terganggu.

Panasnya ramen membuat wajah Karin merona. Dia begitu menikmati hidangan 'mewah' di hadapannya, Toushiro sepertinya juga. Mata hitam itu melirik Toushiro, dan tanpa sengaja mata hijau Toushiro menangkap mata onyx itu.

Kini faktor yang membuat muka Karin merona bukan hanya panasnya ramen.

Karin cepat-cepat memalingkan mukanya sebelum mukanya menjadi lebih merah. Dia kembali fokus ke ramennya.

Apa yang dia pelajari dari malam ini adalah, untuk disukai dia tak perlu menjadi orang lain. Tak perlu membohongi diri sendiri. Dia telah merasakan betapa tak menyenangkannya membohongi diri sendiri dan berjanji tak ingin mencobanya lagi. Toh meskipun Karin tak jadi cewek anggun dengan gaun pink pucat, Toushiro tetap menyukainya.

Kencan pertamanya ini tak bisa dibilang tidak berkesan. Meskipun sangat sederhana, kencan pertama mereka tak bisa Karin lupakan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan aroma ramen yang menggoda, panas ramen yang membuatnya berkeringat, bintang-bintang yang berkedip menggodanya, serta adanya Toushiro yang duduk di sebelahnya dan berusaha mencuri-pandang?

Karin tak bisa melupakan semua itu. Sungguh, tak akan bisa.

**-FIN-**

Gasteau's itu restoran di film 'Ratatouille'. Saya nyuri namanya (dan hidangannya) karena nggak ngerti masakan Perancis. X"D

Soal kedai ramen itu saya curi dari Naruto, tanpa peduli Karin dan Hitsu suka ramen atau nggak. Saya nggak ngerti masakan Jepang! -plak-

Well, tadinya fic ini pairing-nya IchiTatsu, tapi karena saya lebih suka HitsuKarin, saya jadiin HitsuKarin aja. Lagian, image kedua pairing itu hampir sama kan? XD

Review please?


End file.
